¿Un amor especial?
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Solo me queda algo claro: no había amor como el nuestro. Inocente, imperfecto, confuso, único, especial. ¿Cómo es que permití que se alejara así de mi lado? ¿Por qué no tuve el coraje de convencerlo de que no se fuera? ¿Por qué no lo perseguí cuando tuve la oportunidad?


Contenido: Yaoi, incesto, one-shot, drama, angst.

Pareja: Sokudomatsu (OsoChoro – Osomatsu x Choromatsu)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Hace mucho que no publicaba así que estoy feliz de hacerlo, en fin. Saben que Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, la obra original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio, por lo que este fic es solo resultado de ocio y no tiene fines lucrativos. La idea surgió por una dinámica de la página "Es de fanfics" donde pedía hacer un drabble con la frase "No había amor como el nuestro", el problema es que excedí las 500 palabras de un drabble y al final ha quedado como un pequeño oneshot. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

No había amor como el nuestro.

Nuestro amor era más allá que una simple relación de hermandad. Amándonos en secreto, en silencio. Todo para que nadie se percatara de nuestro pecado, como si se tratara de una de las tantas travesuras que hicimos cuando éramos niños.

Porque en el exterior podíamos parecer solamente como el primer y tercer hijo de la familia Matsuno. Pero dentro de nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a florecer verdaderos sentimientos que ignoraban cínicamente todas las reglas morales.

Durante el día procurábamos mantener esa fachada de hermanos, peleándonos, discutiendo, o simplemente compartiendo en silencio nuestra habitación con el resto de los sextillizos. Pero durante la noche, por debajo de aquel extenso futón, se ocultaban tímidos besos, breves rozaduras entre los dedos de nuestras manos y pies.

Se ocultaba un pequeño y sincero amor.

No había amor como el nuestro…hasta que todo pareció desmoronarse de un momento a otro.

-Me iré de casa, Osomatsu-niisan.- Me dijo una tarde mientras bebíamos té. Mi mano se detuvo a mitad del camino sosteniendo la tacita que se supone iba hacia mi boca. Con esas palabras, Choromatsu fue capaz de detener el flujo del tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo durante un buen rato. Fue después de varios minutos que él decidió proseguir.

-Papá me ha encontrado un trabajo en su empresa...tendré trabajo y seré independiente.- Su voz resonó como en eco dentro de mi cabeza. Lejana. Distante.

-También creo que es momento de dejar de jugar.- A pesar de escucharlo en la lejanía, sus palabras llegaron como un balde de agua fría para mi cuerpo. Me estremecí al escucharlo y me aventuré a levantar mi vista para verlo directamente.

-¿Jugar?- Mi voz sonó ronca.

-Ya sabes...- Visiblemente incómodo, Choromatsu doblaba y estiraba los dedos de sus manos, intentando no demostrar su ansiedad.- Somos hermanos, Osomatsu-niisan. Es imposible que sigamos como hasta ahora.

No sentí tristeza. Aquello era rabia, confusión, incertidumbre.

Me levanté en silencio, sin decir nada más. Ni siquiera dándole la opción de seguir con la conversación.

Nunca más tendría de nuevo la oportunidad de hablar con él nuevamente.

Esa noche fue la fiesta de despedida de Choromatsu.

No había amor como el nuestro.

Ni tampoco volvería a haberlo.

Fue increíble lo importante que representó la independencia de Choromatsu, ya que fue a partir de ésta que los demás comenzaron a anhelar otro tipo de vida. Con sueños y metas.

Y como si fuera una clase de efecto dominó, en el paso de dos semanas yo fui el único que quedó en casa.

Pero el destino puede ser cruel y la vida no siempre es como nos imaginamos que podría ser. Eso quedó claro cuando, un mes después, poco a poco, cada uno de mis queridos hermanos regresaron a casa. Derrotados y desilusionados.

Todos excepto Choromatsu.

-Llegó otra carta de Choromatsu-niisan- Dijo Todomatsu al ingresar a la sala de estar.- Aún no puedo creer que al más egocéntrico de todos nosotros sea el que logró independizarse por completo.- Decía desinteresado Totty mientras se sentaba junto a la mesita baja. Yo solamente escuchaba mientras les daba la espalda a mis hermanos, acostado en la alfombra de la habitación.

Todomatsu rompió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta del tercer hijo mientras el resto lo oía atentamente. Hablaba de su trabajo, de su esfuerzo y de sus compañeros. De los vecinos ruidosos que tenía viviendo en la puerta de al lado. De la señora gorda del piso de abajo que siempre le regalaba dulces y galletas.

De cómo extrañaba la comida casera de su madre. De los conciertos de Nya-chan a los que no había podido ir por falta de tiempo.

De su vida y su soledad.

Así eran siempre las cartas de Choromatsu, con un toque lleno de éxitos y anhelos pero nunca olvidando esa pizca de soledad que le invadía cada noche al saberse solo en el futón.

-Y esta es para ti, Osomatsu-niisan.- Cuando terminó de leer la primera carta, Todomatsu me dio el segundo papel que había estado en el sobre. Al frente, podía leerse mi nombre.

-Ah, sí...- Contesté desinteresado mientras la tomaba y la guardaba sin cuidado entre mi ropa. A pesar de no poder verlos, supe que no despegaron su mirada hasta que soltaron un suspiro.

Siempre, en cada carta, se encontraba una segunda destinada para mí que jamás leía. Tal vez debido al sentimiento de abandono, pero nunca me digné a, al menos, guardarlas. Todas las veces terminaba desechándolas sin siquiera haberlas abierto.

Pero por algún extraño motivo, no lo hice con esa. Aun cuando no sabía que esta sería la última carta que tendría de él.

No había amor como el nuestro. Cobarde, infantil.

¿Cómo es que jamás encontré el valor para poder disculparme con él? Para buscarlo para intentar remediar lo que alguna vez tuvimos. ¿Cómo es que no fui capaz de intentar convencerlo para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba? Que no era igual a mis demás hermanos menores. Que el definitivamente era especial.

Si tan solo pudiera regresar en el tiempo me encargaría de, al menos, intentar decírselo.

Pero, en este tipo de situaciones, no hay segundas oportunidades.

Semanas después todos nos encontrábamos reunidos. Vestidos exactamente iguales, con el mismo traje color negro, con rostros que tenían impregnados el mismo sentimiento de tristeza y rastros de llanto.

Era el funeral de Choromatsu.

Ninguno estuvo con él en sus últimos momentos de vida. Fue hasta que nuestros padres tuvieron que ir a reconocer el cadáver que supimos la desgarradora noticia. Choromatsu ya no se encontraba en este mundo.

 _"Un camión de carga perdió el control_." Así fue como había comenzado la explicación de los doctores. " _Él se encontraba esperando el autobús para ir a su trabajo."_

 _"No pudimos hacer nada para salvarlo."_

-Osomatsu...- La voz rasposa de Karamatsu sonó aun más grave de lo usual. Su mano tocó mi hombro, intentando darme un consuelo mudo. Ni siquiera pude verle el rostro para agradecer su inútil intento.

Cuando regresamos a casa, el ambiente no era el usual. Callados y sin decir palabra alguna todos nos pusimos nuestros pijamas antes de acostarnos en el futón y apagar las luces. Aun alcanzaba a escuchar los suaves llantos de Jyushimatsu a mi lado y a percibir los temblores de Todomatsu.

Cuando supe que todos habían caído en brazos de Morfeo, me levanté con lentitud de mi lugar y, antes de salir, tomé el pedazo de papel arrugado que estaba dentro de mi sudadera roja. Minutos después la brisa nocturna me daba cobijo en el techo de la casa.

 _"Debemos conversar. Te extraño. Quiero verte._

 _Atte.: Choromatsu"_

No era, ni por asomo, una carta larga como las que solía enviar para todos los demás.

Tres sencillas frases que se clavaron como dagas dentro de mi corazón.

Me encorvé mientras abrazaba la carta entre mis brazos, intentando detener un inevitable llanto.

No había amor como el nuestro. Inexperto, desdichado, solitario.

Porque lo nuestro había marcado fuertemente una huella dentro de mi corazón.

Me arrepentí de mi actitud de aquel entonces, de no haber persistido, de no decirle, aunque fuese una vez más, cuánto extrañaba estar a su lado. Su egocentrismo, su risa, sus enojos, su llanto y su sonrisa.

¿Qué habrá dicho en sus anteriores cartas? ¿Por qué me dejé guiar por el sentimiento de abandono? ¿Se habrá sentido solo mientras las escribía?

¿Se arrepentía al igual que yo de haber terminado lo nuestro de aquella manera?

No había amor igual al nuestro.

Ni nunca lo habría.

Con errores. Con defectos.

Único.

Especial.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN.-.-.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Ayer, cuando terminaba de escribirlo, me percaté que hoy es día ChoroOso, mi fic es a la inversa pero aun así todo es buen pretexto para publicar xD. Los invito a que dejen sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews de acá abajo. Muchas gracias por haber leído y espero poder encontrarnos muy pronto en algún otro fanfic. ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Si es la primera vez que me lees y te gustó mi forma de escribir, te invito a pasarte por mi perfil, tengo otros fanfics de Osomatsu-san (y otros fandoms) que tal vez te puedan gustar. ¡Gracias!


End file.
